Captured Moments
by Microsuede Mouse
Summary: Short scenes and drabbles about Izzy, Mary and their friends. Each chapter can stand alone. Most with an IzzyxMary focus, sometimes ChuckxTammy. T just to be safe.
1. Double Dutch Boy

Heyo, Mouse here. Just so you know, this story is published as 'complete' because each piece/chapter can stand alone, and because I don't know if or when I'll ever add to it. All the same, if anything new occurs to me, I'll toss it up, so you're welcome to put the story on alert. Enjoy, my friends

* * *

Izzy stood with his back to a row of lockers, an arm slung around Mary's shoulders. Around them stood Shauna, Keisha and Tammy, chatting and laughing just like on any other day. They were waiting for Chuck and Earl to show up; no doubt the two of them had gotten into some sort of goofy mischief.

"Hey Double Dutch boy," someone cackled as they walked past. Most people had let it go by now. News of what had happened at his rematch with Rodney had travelled fast, and surprisingly, every time Rodney caught someone still laughing about it, he told them off. All the same, a few sorry souls still hung onto it. "Loser," the guy sniggered.

"Dude," Izzy called after him, spreading his arms wide and putting on a skeptical look as the kid stopped and turned to face him. "Seriously? I won't even start on how badly you'd do in the ropes." He pointed at Mary, then at the girls around him. "I've got a crazy hot girl and a solid group of friends. I'm a city champ and third in state at a sport I love. I'm not losing anything. Where are you?"

An uncomfortable expression on his face not even hidden by his attempted scowl, the kid coughed, turned and walked quickly away.

"That's what I thought," Izzy shouted, smiling.


	2. Come Down Here

Izzy stood on the fire escape outside his window, hands cupped around his mouth. "Hey gorgeous," he shouted. "You up there?"

Mary opened her balcony door and stepped outside, smiling. "What do you want, loverboy?"

"You," he answered simply, grinning and dropping his hands. "Dad took Karin to swimming lessons. The house is too quiet."

Mary rolled her eyes and laughed, stepping over to the ladder and climbing down to see him. "Here I am," she said.

"Good." Izzy clambered back through his window and then turned around, reaching outside to grab her wrist. "Now come in here. I want to kiss you."


	3. Naptime

It was only mid-afternoon, but Izzy was pleasantly sleepy stretched out on the couch this way. The TV buzzed softly from across the room. Nestled under his chin was the top of Mary's head, and her back was against him. He had his arms wrapped around her middle, and loved the way he could feel her slow breathing in front of him. She was already asleep.

Her socked feet were entwined with his own, barely moving, and her calves were warm where they pressed against his. She had dozed off a while ago, succumbing to the irresistible comfort of her position. The TV hadn't been very interesting anyway. She sighed in her sleep, gently pressing back against him.

Izzy sighed as well, letting his eyes drift closed as he tightened his embrace and pressed a kiss against the back of Mary's head.


	4. Overnight

It wasn't so uncommon, any more, for Mr. Daniels or Mrs. Thomas to get up in the morning and find their child's bed occupied by not one but two teenagers. They weren't particularly concerned about Izzy and Mary getting up to anything they shouldn't, not least of all because there was no way such a commotion would go undetected; mostly, though, it was because they remembered what it was like to be young and in love and there was no arguing that that was what the two teens were. As parents, they thought it wisest to let the young couple be.

Usually it happened when they'd been up late together, talking and wasting time, and had just fallen asleep that way. Sometimes it was planned, just because they liked sharing a bed. Little could be as lovely as sleeping soundly next to the person you loved.

Once Izzy woke up surprised to find Mary tucked into his side. He'd gone to sleep the night before alone, and in only his boxers; it wasn't a sight entirely new to her, but he was self-conscious all the same – at least until he saw the thin nightie she wore. When his movements woke her, she smiled and explained that she hadn't been able to sleep, that she'd missed him, so in the wee hours of the morning she'd crept onto his balcony to try to get his attention. She'd found his window unlocked, so instead of waking him up, she'd just come inside and slipped into his bed.

He smiled, scooped her into his arms, kissed her soundly. Next time she should wake him anyway, he said.


	5. Imitations

"Oh Mary," Chuck sighed. "I'm so glad you got me into Double Dutch. I think it's my calling. I'm so in love with you."

"Izzy!" Tammy cried back, gripping Chuck's hands. "I love you too. You saved our team. We'd be incomplete without you."

Izzy and Mary rolled their eyes and exchanged a glance. Clearly thinking the same thing, they clutched at one another.

"Tammy," Izzy cried. "You're the best, most beautiful boxer of all time! Thank you for opening my eyes!"

Mary put a hand on Izzy's face. "Oh, Chuck. I'm so happy you see past my tough exterior. Even though I could knock you out in two seconds flat, you're still the only one for me."

Earl looked back and forth among his friends, a confused and disgusted expression on his face. "And I thought you people made me sick before!"


End file.
